Wiedźma z Wieży
by Zilidya
Summary: Severus ma nowego wroga. Czy będzie dużo gorszy od Voldemorta? Sami sprawdźcie. :D


**Wiedźma z Wieży**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: Vix  
Paring: SS/HP  
Ostrzeżenia: raczej nie są potrzebne.  
_  
_Tekst pisany na konkurs Last Minute na Yaoi Fan – dziękuję mojej przeciwniczce Raven za świetną zabawę.

Harry oparł się o mur i obserwował szkolne błonia. Rok szkolny zakończył się dzień wcześniej i wreszcie mógł chwilę odetchnąć. Gdyby wiedział, że posada nauczyciela obrony jest tak trudna, to zastanowiłby się nad tym trochę dłużej. Więcej w tej pracy było papierkowej roboty niż prawdziwego nauczania. Ale teraz były wakacje i spokój, cisza…  
— Severusie! Obiecałeś mi przecież. Nie wypada okłamywać kobiety, a zwłaszcza w tak poważnej sprawie.  
Cóż, to tyle, jeżeli chodzi o ciszę. W szkole pozostała prawie cała kadra nauczycielska i akurat teraz Snape z Trelawney uprawiali jakiś dziwaczny sport – ni to wyścigi, ni to spacer.  
Severus tym swoim dostojnym, zamaszystym krokiem zmierzał wyraźnie w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, a Sybilla żwawo dreptała mu po piętach, gubiąc przy okazji kilka z tych swoich dziwnych szmatek. Jedna właśnie została porwana przez wiatr i poszybowała w stronę jeziora.  
Gdy Harry skierował wzrok na parę, na skraju lasu stała już tylko nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa ze strachem obserwująca miejsce, gdzie Snape musiał zagłębić się w gąszcz drzew.  
Zrezygnowała po chwili i zawróciła w stronę zamku.  
— Jak tak można potraktować kobietę? Zaproszenie na filiżankę herbaty się przyjmuje, a nie odrzuca.  
Mruczała tak jeszcze przez cały czas, gdy Harry mógł ją słyszeć. Potem znów zapadła błoga cisza.

**

Harry trochę się nudził i nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca, zaczął tego deszczowego dnia spacerować po zamku. Był późny wieczór i niebo za oknami dopiero powoli ciemniało. Krążył po korytarzach już dłuższy czas, tak, że pochodnie zdążyły zostać zapalone przez skrzaty.  
Niespodziewanie na jednym z pięter usłyszał chichoty. Zaciekawiony skierował się w tamtą stronę. Na drugim końcu korytarza dostrzegł Minerwę w towarzystwie Poppy, które, wychylając się za róg, chichotały niczym podlotki.  
Wyjrzał zza niego ostrożnie, by zobaczyć, co je tak bawiło i otworzył szeroko oczy.  
Severus stał przy ścianie całkiem bez ruchu, prawie jak spetryfikowany, tylko jego twarz wyrażała pogardę z powodu tego, co właśnie się działo. Sybilla Trelawney wyraźnie starała się dobrać do Snape'a.  
— Cii… Harry — uciszyła go Minerwa, zauważając go dopiero, gdy prychnął wściekle. — Obojgu się to należy.  
Obie kobiety miały całkiem złe mniemanie o tym, co właśnie tutaj się działo.  
Jednak Severus w końcu zareagował. Gdy dłonie Sybilli chciały zacząć rozpinać jego długi szereg guzików przy szacie, odsunął się w bok poza ich niebezpieczny zasięg.  
— Nie! — warknął krótko i zaczął oddalać się od kobiety.  
Ta, w niczym niezniechęcona, natychmiast ruszyła za nim.  
Według Harry'ego, coś tu wyraźnie nie grało tak, jak powinno. Dlaczego Snape pozwalał na takie traktowanie przez Trelawney? Dodatkowo McGonagall i Pomfrey wcale nie były zbulwersowane, a wręcz jeszcze by pewnie Sybilli pomogły. To wcale nie było normalne zachowanie.  
Co tu się, do cholery, dzieje? To miały być takie piękne i spokojne wakacje. Ale teraz okazało się to niemożliwe. Nie byłby Gryfonem, gdyby nie rozwiązał tej zagadki.

**

Severus Snape miał naprawdę dosyć tych wakacji. Wojna skończyła się dwa lata temu i dla niego nastąpiła katastrofa. Żałował, że uratowano go w ostatniej chwili; tak przynajmniej miałby święty spokój dwa metry pod ziemią.  
Dotychczas wiedział, na czym stoi i jak się zachować. Był szpiegiem i śmierciożercą, ale teraz, po tym jak jego wszystkie zasługi zostały wyciągnięte na wierzch przez tego Cholernego Pottera, wszystko wyglądało inaczej.  
Nie mógł już być wredny i okrutny dla uczniów, bo McGonagall natychmiast by się go pozbyła. Teraz nie chronił go fakt, że musi się tak zachowywać, by utrzymać swój status szpiega.  
I jeszcze ta kobieta. Prześladowała go na każdym kroku i molestowała seksualnie – a przynajmniej chciała. Jakby tego było mało, robiła to na oczach innych nauczycieli. Co miał zrobić? Za starych czasów zwyczajnie tak by ją przeklął, że Pomfrey do końca wakacji miałaby co robić.  
Nie mógł jednak. Jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to ucieczka, choć naprawdę nienawidził się tak poniżać. Ostatnio jeszcze miał nieszczęście napotykać Pottera w sytuacjach, które spokojnie można uznać za dwuznaczne. Dlaczego to właśnie musiał być on? Jakby mało miał na karku kłopotów, to teraz jeszcze dochodziła wściekłość, że bękart Jamesa widzi jego hańbę.  
Intrygowało go też postępowanie Gryfona. Zawsze wyglądał na wkurzonego, gdy natrafił na kolejne z pomysłów Sybilli. On sam już nie miał żadnego planu, by bez użycia siły lub czarów ominąć wiedźmę z wieży. Po raz pierwszy mógł zacząć podejrzewać, że ta baba ma jednak jakiś dar. Zawsze wiedziała, gdzie jest, nawet jeśli on sam nagle wpadał na pomysł opuszczenia swoich kwater.  
Ale czy Potterowi się to nie podobało? Powinien się przecież cieszyć z jego przekleństwa.  
To nie mogła być zazdrość, bo Trelawney była i brzydka i stara. Co zatem powodowało ten grymas złości? Czyżby sam chciał się zemścić na nim za wszystkie lata szkolne?  
Zadrżał, gdy dostrzegł skraj wielobarwnej szaty. Dziś to już trzeci raz. Ta kobieta nie dawała sobie chwili spokoju.

**

Harry'ego, delikatnie mówiąc, szlag trafiał. Początkowo myślał, że to może kawał żeńskiego grona pedagogicznego, ale po kilku dniach obserwacji okazało się błędnym założeniem. Minerwa i Poppy zbyt często zaczepiały Sybillę i wypytywały się o jej dalsze plany względem podrywania Severusa.  
Podryw?  
Gdy po raz pierwszy to usłyszał, zamarł w fotelu w pokoju nauczycielskim. Porządkował właśnie ostatnie dokumenty z roku szkolnego, gdy te podpytywały Trelawney. Po ostatecznej bitwie zmienił diametralnie zdanie na temat mistrza eliksirów, a nawet składał oczyszczające zeznania w jego sprawie. Teraz natomiast gniew zaczął w nim buzować. Musiałby być ślepy, żeby nie dostrzec zmian, z jakimi musiał walczyć Snape. Dostosowanie się do nowej sytuacji było dla niego naprawdę trudne, a teraz jeszcze ta kobieta. Czy ona nie widzi, że Severus wcale nie jest nią zainteresowany, ba, wręcz nawet nią gardzi?  
Nagle wpadł na genialny pomysł, na który Snape z całą pewnością się zgodzi, jeśli chce się pozbyć Trelawney.  
Gdy Minerwa przypadkiem obejrzała się za siebie, dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach.  
Złośliwy uśmieszek młodego nauczyciela obrony nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Przez chwilę nawet przemknęło jej przez myśl, że ten ktoś będzie miał spore kłopoty, ale zaraz wyrzuciła to gdzieś na skraj umysłu zajęta nowymi planami Trelawney.

**

Mistrz eliksirów miał złe przeczucia. Prawdę mówiąc, bardzo złe.  
Kolacja w Wielkiej Sali w niedzielny wieczór chyba nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Minerwa, Poppy, nawet Pomona chichotały jedna przez drugą. Sybilla szczerzyła się w jego stronę jakby wygrała Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, natomiast Potter…  
A, lepiej nie mówić.  
Akurat dziś zaczął pojmować, jaka siła drzemie w tym młodym mężczyźnie. Jego oczy błyszczały czymś, co kiedyś nazwałby nawet płomieniem, ale nie był to teraz ciepły żar, lecz ogień walki.  
Czyżby poza Trelawney i Potter coś na dziś zaplanował?  
Severus przełknął głośno i zdecydował się na coś, czego za nic na świecie nie zrobiłby za czasów Czarnego Pana.  
Zdezerterował.  
Niestety, nie wystarczająco szybko.  
— Severusie, zaczekaj! — Wołanie Trelawney zatrzymało go tuż za podium.  
Przymknął oczy, modląc się cicho o łaskę do wszystkich możliwych bóstw. Odwrócił się z krzywym uśmiechem.  
— Tak?  
— Chyba czas, by poinformować o wszystkim resztę — powiedziała to tak słodko, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Miał coraz gorsze przypuszczenia.  
— Słucham? — zapytał słabo, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co tym razem wymyślił ten babsztyl.  
— Sybilla ma rację, Severusie. Chyba wypadałoby powiedzieć — wtrącił się nagle Potter, wstając i podchodząc bliżej.  
— Widzisz, nawet Harry się ze mną zgadza — ucieszyła się wróżbitka z takiego obrotu sprawy.  
Severus zadrżał, nie wiedząc, o co tej dwójce chodzi. Z dwojga złego, to wolał wszystko, co wymyśli Potter, niż kolejny pomysł Trelawney. Nawet nie sprzeciwił się, gdy ten chwycił go za dłoń, stojąc obok niego. Już po minie Sybilli widział, że akurat nie tego się spodziewała.  
— Chcieliśmy z Severusem ogłosić, że jesteśmy parą.  
— Co? — Po Wielkiej Sali echo rozniosło zapytanie wielu osób.  
Severus sam nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Z jednej strony został właśnie uwolniony od Trelawney, ale z drugiej przykleił się do niego Potter i mówi o związku.  
Chwileczkę? Jaki, do cholery, związek? Potter zaplanował coś chorego.  
Zanim reszta otrząsnęła się z szoku, wyciągnął chłopaka – nie, źle – młodego mężczyznę z Wielkiej Sali i zaciągnął do najbliższej pustej klasy.  
— Co ty planujesz, Potter? — warknął, przyszpilając go do ściany, zaraz po rzuceniu zaklęcia wyciszającego.  
— Nic. Chciałem cię tylko uwolnić spod macek tej wiedźmy. Nie podobało mi się jej zachowanie.  
— Słucham? — Nie bardzo trafiało to do niego.  
— Nie podobało mi się jej zmuszanie ciebie do czegoś, czego ty nie aprobujesz.  
— I co teraz masz zamiar z tym zrobić? Ona nie da się tak łatwo — stwierdził chłodno i puścił Pottera, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy czasem naprawdę nie pomylił się co do niego.  
— Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci mój pomysł, to myślę, że odwiedziny utwierdzą ją i resztę.  
— Odwiedziny?  
— Tak. Raz na jakiś czas będziemy się odwiedzać w swoich kwaterach.  
— I co będziemy robić? — Severus uśmiechnął się ironicznie, a policzki Pottera nagle się zarumieniły.  
Cóż, nie trudno było zgadnąć, jakim torem biegną jego myśli. Ten młody nauczyciel ma zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię.  
— Myślę, że to raczej nie jest problem, a przynajmniej nie poważny. Ty możesz warzyć swoje eliksiry, a ja znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie — odparł po chwili.  
— W porządku. Zgodzę się na ten twój pomysł, choć wolałbym zostać o nim powiadomiony wcześniej.  
— O, nie. Twoja mina to najlepsze, co zobaczyłem, a reszta też miała niezwykłe. Szkoda, że nie miałem aparatu.  
— Potter!

**

**= Rok później =**

— Jak mogłeś, Severusie? — Trelawney poprawiła jedną ze swych szmatek, które na dziś były nawet odświętnie wyprasowane.  
— To ty zaczęłaś całą tę aferę, więc teraz mi tu nie zrzędź — rzucił mistrz eliksirów, poprawiając jakąś niewidzialną fałdkę na swojej nowiutkiej szacie, oczywiście w głębokiej barwie czerni.  
— Ale nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałeś.  
— Po co? Dzięki temu dzisiejszy dzień będzie szczególny, a tak pewnie dalej gniłbym samotnie w lochach nad jakimś kipiącym kotłem. A teraz idź. Zaraz się zacznie.  
Kobieta otarła niechcianą łzę i uśmiechnęła się do Snape'a ciepło.  
— Cieszę się z waszego szczęścia, Severusie.  
— Dziękuję. Idź już, bo Harry jeszcze się rozmyśli i nici ze ślubu.  
Trelawney zostawiła go samego.  
Ostatni raz przejrzał się w lustrze. Pięknem nie grzeszył nigdy i nadal dziwił się, że Harry coś w nim jednak widział. Kto by w ogóle pomyślał, że to wszystko tak się potoczy. Ze zwykłego ukrywania się przed wiedźmą z wieży wylądują na ślubnym kobiercu.  
Ale cieszył się. Naprawdę, on Severus Snape, były śmierciożerca i szpieg był szczęśliwy. Los uśmiechnął się i do niego.  
Spojrzał przez okno ich wspólnej sypialni na ogród, gdzie czekali już na nich goście. Letni lipcowy dzień był idealny na ślub.  
Ciche pukanie odwróciło jego uwagę.  
— Jesteś gotowy, Severusie? — W progu stanął Harry, ubrany podobnie jak on.  
— Nie powinienem widzieć cię wcześniej. To przynosi pecha.  
— A kto powiedział, że to ja jestem panną młodą?  
Podszedł do Harry'ego i uniósł delikatnie jego podbródek, zataczając kciukiem krąg po policzku.  
— Myślę, że to akurat mogę udowodnić ci dziś w nocy, Harry — szepnął obiecująco.  
Rumieniec na policzkach Pottera zawsze był tak samo słodki, jak tego dnia, gdy zaproponował mu ten szalony plan.

**Koniec.**


End file.
